


Tea and Honey

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Juuzou becomes hospitalized and Hanbee is worried.
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou & Abara Hanbee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzunyaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunyaz/gifts).



Juuzou was rushed to the E.R. Nobody knew what was wrong with him or why. The E.M.T.s wheeled him into the hospital and he was put in whatever room they had available. 

Two nurses rushed into his room to see what was going on. "He's hardly breathing. Get a doctor in here, now! I'll see what I can do from here."

"Right away!"

Hanbee arrived at the hospital as soon as he heard the news. He pushed through one of the doors, slamming it open. "Senpai!" 

Hanbee ran up to the secretary's desk and placed his hands down on it. His breathing became hard and heavy. "Do you know where my superior is? I mean… what room is Juu-"

"Juu? You mean Juuzou Suzuya?" 

"Yes!" 

"I'm sorry but he's not taking visitors right now. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come back later," she said.

"But, what about Juuzou-senpai?"

"I'm sorry but you can't see him right now." The secretary stands up and escorts him out of the building. "Why don't you go home and visit tomorrow, okay? Our doors will be open at 7."

Hanbee looked down all on the way to the car. The drive to the bakery was silent as well as the drive home. He put his keys on a key hook and ambled into his bedroom. 

Kanai sensed the gloomy vibes he gave off and rolled over on the bed. "Welcome home, Kitten. What's wrong?"

Hanbee sighed, he plopped down on his side of the bed and kicked off his shoes. He turned on his side and checked his phone for any calls or texts. Kanai peered over to see what was going on. 

Hanbee texted Juuzou and even called him but received no response. He sighed, scrolled through his phone, and checked again to see if he received anything.

Kanai placed a hand on him but he removed it. He kept calling and texting, trying to reach him. Hanbee would do something else on his phone before he checked again. This went on for several minutes. 

"You're worried about Juuzou, aren't you?"

Hanbee didn't respond.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. Why don't we get your mind off it and you can see him tomorrow, okay?" 

Still no response.

Kanai exhaled, took his phone, and put it in the drawer. She flipped him over onto his back. "Much better, right? Out of sight out of mind. Wanna have some fun?" Kanai winked.

Hanbee sniffled. "I'm sorry." He covered his eyes and wept.

Kanai frowned and shifted her eyes around the room. She laid down on him and purred. Not too long after, Hanbee calmed down and his crying eventually ceased. 

Kanai wiped away the remaining tears and kissed his cheek. She smiled and they made out a bit. "Please try to get some sleep, Kitten." 

Hanbee nodded silently. Kanai laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She yawned and told him goodnight. 

After she fell asleep, Hanbee hopped back on his phone. The brightness of his screen blinded him temporarily and lit up part of the room as he looked through his text messages/call history.

It was then that the disappointment we all felt when nobody had gotten back to you, hit him. Hanbee turned his phone off and placed it back in the drawer. 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
At 8, Hanbee woke up to the smell of early morning breakfast. He opened the drawer and checked the time.

Hanbee sprung himself out of bed, prepared himself for the day, and took his breakfast on the go. "Thank you." He knew today was the day to visit Juuzou.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kanou's hospital. How may I- oh, it's you. I told you this before, Michael, this isn't the best time." The secretary looked up and saw Hanbee. "Hang on." 

She covered the phone and whispered to him: "I see you're back. If you're looking for Juuzou Suzuya, his room is on the second floor in room 318. You can't miss it." 

Hanbee bowed. "Thank you." He entered the elevator and took a deep breath. Was he ready to see his superior? Hanbee checked for texts one last time. 

His heart raced but he straightened his back up and left the elevator. With his shoulders tensed, he read the numbers besides the doors until he reached the right room. 

Hanbee huffed and entered. He put the cake, balloon, and gift bag on the table before sitting on the bed. Juuzou was asleep but alive.

"I'm glad you're okay, senpai. I was so worried about you and…" He looks around the room and up at the ceiling. "You actually look cute like that." 

"You think so?"

Hanbee's face became a tomato. 

Juuzou slid his hand over Hanbee's who looked down at it then him. "I'm glad to hear you say that. The doctor said I could go back to work soon." 

"That's good. I brought you some stuff and tried contacting you." 

"I know. Remember that molester we saw on the train and he went to the hospital? Then I said I'd like to stay in bed and eat sweets all day?"

"Yes." 

Juuzou smiled. "Now I get to!" 

Hanbee smiled back. "I'm glad to hear it. I hope I get to see you back at work. It gets lonely without you."

Juuzou nodded. "Please stay here with me then."

"Roger."

Hanbee climbed into bed and cuddled his senpai. He smiled when Juuzou rested his head on his chest as he slept. A few days later, Juuzou returned to the CCG with his subordinate.

"Hanbee, bend down. I have something to tell you."

"Yes, senpai?" 

Then it happened, Juuzou hugged Hanbee and kissed him on the lips. 

"Thank you for visiting me. You are the honey in my tea," he whispered. 

Hanbee's heart hummed and his face was completely red again. Is he feeling okay?

"By the way, Hanbee. Did you run by the bakery like I asked you to?"

Yep, he was feeling just fine.


End file.
